hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Shaving Lenny/Walkthrough
Shaving Lenny is the ninth mission in Hitman: Absolution. The objective of this mission is to eliminate all of the members of the Hope Cougars, with the exception of Lenny Dexter, whom you must kidnap. 47's suit allows you to move around freely in the areas immediately close to Main Street, but you are not allowed in the garage and some other more private locations. Streets of Hope There are three targets in this section of the mission; Tyler Colvin, Landon Metcalf, and Gavin LeBlond. Tyler Colvin Colvin has an office that is on the upper level of the Green Mountain, a convenience store run by his girlfriend. There are four ways to eliminate him. Garroting Wait in the store until Tyler goes upstairs. Go to the back of the store and turn on the radio on the shelf to distract the girlfriend. While she's distracted, go upstairs to where Tyler is. When you see him, sneak up behind him and kill him with your fiber wire (or any other weapon you have). You can then hide the body in the cabinet nearby. Explosives :Related Challenges: Kill Me, I'm the Cook Go upstairs to Tyler's office before he shows up. there are some remote explosives next to the cabinet. Arm the explosives, turn on the gas on the stove, and leave the room. Wait for Tyler to go into his office and trigger the explosives. If you wish to stay in the room, turn on the gas, wait for Colvin to enter the office, and fire a few shots above the stove to cause the gas to ignite. You will have to use instinct and watch the timing, because other NPCs might be in that room when the gas is ignited. Gas Pump :Related Challenge: Pump It Up Tyler will often stop by the gas pump at the auto shop across the street. Rig the pump, wait for Tyler to come by, and ignite the gasoline by shooting it. Note that this method isn't very subtle since it will trigger a chain reaction, blow up several cars and kill a lot of bystanders. Accident / Signature Kill Go upstairs before Tyler arrives and hide in his closet. After his phone conversation, he will briefly lean at the window sill. At this point, simply exit the closet and push him out the window. Go downstairs and exit through the side to avoid detection. Landon Metcalf Landon is always at the auto shop across from the Green Mountain. At the start of the level he is talking to Gavin in the middle of the street. Afterwards, he goes to the garage and wanders between the balcony, the breakroom and the entrance to Gavin's garage. There are three ways to eliminate him (one is covered in a later section). The handiest disguise in the garage is the Plumber disguise, which can be obtained by getting inside the garage (preferably through the door on the left) and waiting under the car the mechanic is working on, then waiting until the plumber goes upstairs, following him into the bathroom while nobody is looking, subduing him and taking his uniform. Garroting The most discreet locations to garrote Landon are the balcony as long as the mechanics inside don't see 47 or in the breakroom after the police officer leaves; in the breakroom, his body can also be hidden in a closet. Gas :Related Challenges: Kill Me, I'm the Cook Landon gets to the small room by passing through a kitchen. Turn on the gas on the stove, lure Landon near it, and ignite the gas. This is very hard to do without alerting NPCs, but will count as an accident. You have time to get the body hidden, but do it quick since the NPCs will investigate. This method is painful too, gas can hurt 47 if he stands too close. Gavin LeBlond Gavin is often by a car mechanic's workshop near in the scrapyard. The plumber is not allowed in the area you need to get through, but you can steal a police officer's outfit from an officer guarding the entrance. Go into the building he's next to through the open window, take cover at by the window he's at and drag him through while killing/subduing him. Dump his body through the window you went in through, go through it, then hide him in the dumpster nearby. If you want a mechanic disguise, go on the left path and let the dog bark at you. Wait for the mechanic to come by and kill or subdue him. Quickly throw the nearby bone over the fence to the dog to keep him quiet. Take the mechanic uniform and drag him to the crate behind you to dump him in. There are two ways to eliminate Gavin. Oil Vat Gavin will often stop by at the entrance of the scrapyard and look down at the oil vat after going to the garage. Get a police officer uniform from the officer at the entrance and wait for Gavin to come. When he does, push him over the railing to drown him in the oil. Electric Fence :Related Challenges: Shocking There is a generator next to the fence. Plug the cord into the fence and wait for Gavin to approach the gate. Pull the lever and watch Gavin get fried. Hydraulic Lift :Related Challenges: Get the Mechanic Gavin will often walk under the car on the hydraulic lift in the garage. There is a lever on one of the columns on the left. Wait for Gavin to walk under the car, pull the lever, and watch as Gavin gets crushed. This method is harder than it sounds if the police officer and mechanic are still standing near the garage entrance since Gavin won't walk under the lift as part of his route and if you try to throw something under it to distract him he will send one of them to take a look instead. If you want to do this method, you will have to subdue or kill and hide both of them; to minimize score loss you can garrote the officer while the mechanic is under the car and then subdue and hide the mechanic. You can also push him into this pit near impound lot (!) A way to accurately subdue both men in this garage. First, trigger the alarm on the blue car in the alley. The cop comes out (and out of mechanic's view). He takes position between the front of the blue car and the next car - now it's time to sneak up and subdue him. Take cop's uniform, but don't move the body yet. In the uniform you can easily approach and subdue the mechanic. Finally, you're free to drag both bodies to the dumpster. Note that you have both police uniform and mechanic's suit at your disposal. Bullets over Main Street :Related Challenges: Safety Distance - Part 1, Safety Distance - Part 2, Safety Distance - Part 3 There are three challenges in this level that are about sniping the targets from specific in the Streets of Hope segment. Note that it is difficult to accomplish in one playthrough (unless you are lucky / patient / use the checkpoint to restart between kills) since the routes of NPCs will be interrupted when they hear the gunshots, and the police officers will investigate. 47 also need to remain hidden while firing, or the armed NPCs will enter "Hunting" mode. The only available sniper rifle in the level, an Ilyon R700, can be found in the upper floor of the donut shop on Main Street along with a checkpoint. The game gives you enough amount of ammunition but this does not mean you can start a killing spree, since the rifle is unsilenced, the NPCs will notice the shooter after the second shot. Part 1 (Tyler Colvin) Tyler is to be shot while he's in his office. You need to shoot him while on the repair shop's balcony. This is difficult since there are a lot of NPCs inside who will hear the gunshot. Part 2 (Landon Metcalf) Landon is to be shot while he stands on the garage balcony. You need to shoot him while you're in Tyler's office. A police officer guarding the door on the ground floor will hear the shot and run upstairs, but he can easily be subdued or snuck past. Part 3 (Gavin Leblond) Gavin is to be shot while he stands near the railing above the oil vat on the way to his garage. You need to shoot him while you're on the 2nd floor of the Donut Shop. His kill requires more precision than Tyler and Landon, but is not impossible. Exiting Exit the area via a door nearby leading to the back of the barbershop. Barbershop There are two targets in this mission; Mason McCready and Luke Wheeley. There is also one VIP; Lenny Dexter, who is to be kidnapped alive. The mechanic disguise is suspicious in this area, so you'll likely have to change disguises. The good way to do this is to take a melee weapon, go down the stairs outside, throw the object at the wall to make the cop sitting on the bench stand up and look in that direction, quickly kill/subdue him, take his uniform, and put his body in a nearby dumpster. However, a better choice is to take the Barber disguise. To do this, you need to climb the ledge to the 2nd floor of the building and go to the barbershop, leading downstairs. The disguise can be found on the table near the stairs. While the Police Officer disguise requires you to use instinct to pass other cops, the Barber disguise doesn't. Mason McCready There are two ways to eliminate Mason: Electrocution :Related Challenges: Gotta Go Down the stairs outside the shop is some electric wiring. Use the nearby wrench to loosen the wire, then pull the lever right next to it. When Mason walks to the wires to urinate, he will get electrocuted. This is actually very similar to the trick in Hunter and Hunted mission. Note that in some versions of the game, only 'the wrench near the wiring works - if you bring in a wrench from the previous section, you cannot detach the wire. Lighter Fuel :''Related Challenges: Well Done In the room between the grill and the kitchen the is a bottle of lighter fuel. Take it, go to the room at the bottom of the stairs and swap the hot sauce for it. A man will go there for the hot sauce for Mason. When Mason uses the fuel on the barbeque, he will be engulfed in flames and dies shortly after. Luke Wheeley There are at least three ways to eliminate Luke: Garroting This is the easiest way to eliminate Wheeley. Just wait until he's walking outside and he's out of view of everybody. At that moment, you should strangle him and hide his body in the crate. Gas :Related Challenges: Kill Me, I'm the Cook After walking in from outside, Luke will stand next to the stove. Simply turn on the gas, wait for Luke to come by and ignite the gas. This is hard to do without alerting the guards or arousing suspicion. You can hide in the place where are you enter this room, most of the guys inside won't see you, so after you turn on the gas, prepare your Silverballer, when Luke is investigating the oven, fire at the oven and the gas will do the job for you. Remember not to get too close, first the gas can hurt you, second the bystanders may see you. Chandelier In the room with several cops watching TV, Luke makes a stop just under the chandelier. Taking cover on the balcony upstairs you can shoot the chain without being noticed. Use silenced silverballer and steady aim feature. Lenny Dexter You have to subdue Lenny in order to kidnap him. There are two ways to do that. Barber :Related Challenges: Shave and a Haircuit Put on the barber disguise and find Lenny in the shop. Follow him into the shop and have him sit in the chair. Get behind the chair and subdue Lenny. If you have eliminated all of the other Cougars and remained undetected, a cutscene will be triggered and you will automatically throw Lenny into the trunk of the car and not have to drag him outside the door. Sleeping Pills Upstairs in the barbershop there is a bottle of sleeping pills in the makeshift bedroom. Downstairs there is a pizza Lenny will stop to eat from time to time; there are two men guarding it, but they will walk away when 47 approaches them and they tell him to back off. Put the sleeping pills in the pizza when nobody is looking. When Lenny eats the drugged pizza, follow him upstairs to the bedroom where he passes out. To end the level, drag Lenny across the walkway, down the stairs, through the barbershop and out the front door. Evidence :Related Challenges: Evidence Collector There are two pieces of evidence in this mission. The first, located within Streets of Hope, is located upstairs above the garage. It takes the form of a VHS tape, and is on a table next to a mechanic talking to a police officer about filing a complaint about Lenny and his friends. In order to grab it, it is recommended to first retrieve the plumber disguise, and wait for the two to finish talking. The second, located within Barbershop, is located on the main floor of the barbershop. It takes the form of a dossier, and is located atop the big-screen television in the sitting area. Grabbing this one without being detected is quite simple: retrieve the barber disguise and you can recover it without a problem. If you are going for suit only, there is a cumbersome but safe method: repeatedly sabotage the fuse box in the basement and subdue the person who comes to fix it '''after the fuse box has been fixed (or you cannot sabotage it again). In this way, you can clear out the main floor and pick up the evidence unnoticed. Disguises Challenges Video Walkthrough Category:Hitman: Absolution walkthroughs Category:Walkthroughs